mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2
Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2 (The Return of the Harmony, no original) é o segundo episódio da segunda temporada de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica e o vigésimo oitavo episódio em geral. Neste episódio, Twilight Sparkle deve encontrar os Elementos da Harmonia, e uma maneira de restaurar seus amigos, para derrotar Discórdia. É a segunda metade do episódio de duas partes. __TOC__ Desenvolvimento De acordo com Lauren Faust, Applejack deveria originalmente subir até o topo do balão para chegar à cesta, para levar a corda à Rainbow Dash. Ao contrário de Caçadores de Exibicionistas, Em Busca da Marca Especial e Festa de uma Só, a exibição do episódio na Treehouse TV não silenciou a palavra "fracassadas" quando Fluttershy diz. Esse episódio é o segundo a ser dublado na TV Group Brasil; apesar disso, os episódios Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1 e 2 foram exibidos antes dos dois primeiros da temporada. Resumo Uma tempestade de caos Continuando após uma breve recapitulação da primeira parte, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy e Rarity discutem no resto do labirinto do Castelo de Canterlot. Quando Twilight diz a Discórdia que ele injustamente alegou que os Elementos da Harmonia estavam escondidos no labirinto, ele lembra que ele nunca disse isso. Discórdia começa o seu reinado de caos, ironicamente dizendo para Twilight que talvez a "mágica da amizade" possa ajudá-la. Twilight decide procurar os Elementos da Harmonia em Ponyville. Encontrando os Elementos da Harmonia Na viagem de volta para Ponyville a pé, as pôneis descontentes encontram estradas ensaboadas e coelhinhos de pernas longas. Discórdia reaparece, comunica a Twilight que Ponyville se tornará a "capital mundial do caos", e desaparece. Os pôneis finalmente chegam a Biblioteca Golden Oak, mas quando Twilight tenta fazer com que suas amigas entrem, perdem ainda mais suas cores. Rarity se recusa a entrar, dizendo que entrar faz parte do plano dela de roubar o Tom. Twilight descobre que Tom é o nome da pedra de Rarity. Resignada, Twilight levita a pedra e a joga através da porta, deixando um buraco gigante na parede. Uma vez lá dentro, Twilight pede para Spike recuperar o livro sobre os Elementos da Harmonia, mas suas amigas começam a jogar o livro uma pra outra, mantendo-o fora do alcance de Twilight. Depois de Twilight finalmente ter seus cascos no livro, ela descobre que todos os elementos estão escondidos dentro. O livro que contém os elementos da Harmonia, na verdade tem a capa do livro que contém a lenda de Nightmare Moon. Frustrada por suas amigas não se preocuparem com esta descoberta ou a crise atual, Twilight coloca os elementos na Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity e Spike, que dá a ele a função da Rainbow Dash. Twilight leva os pôneis com o plano de derrotar Discórdia para que eles nunca tenham que o ver outra vez, e todos eles alegremente vão para fora, exceto Rarity, que tem dificuldade para empurrar o "Tom". Twilight, com raiva, atira a pedra para fora da janela, deixando outro buraco gigante na parede. Discórdia aparece fora da biblioteca, insultando-as por tentarem pará-lo. Como os pôneis seguem caminhos separados, as cores de Twilight se escurecem, e ela derrama uma lágrima que respinga na forma de um coração partido. Discórdia celebra sua vitória enquanto Ponyville é mergulhada ainda mais funda no caos total. Descobrindo a importância da amizade Twilight joga fora seu elemento e diz para Spike que estão deixando Ponyville. No entanto, Spike começa a regurgitar uma pilha interminável de pergaminhos da Princesa Celestia, que acabam por ser todos os relatórios de amizade que Twilight havia enviado a ela durante sua estadia em Ponyville. Depois de ler seus próprios relatórios de amizade, Twilight lembra a importância da amizade, recupera a sua cor, e se prepara para recuperar o resto de seus amigos. A série narra vinte e quatro relatos de amizade que Twilight escrevera para Celestia antes deste episódio, mas há muitos mais pergaminhos que Celestia envia de volta a Twilight neste episódio. Revertendo os eus anteriores Twilight encontra Applejack no Rancho Maçã Doce, e usa um feitiço de memória para projetar memórias de suas aventuras passadas com seus amigos na mente de Applejack. Applejack recuper a sua cor e volta para seu eu original. Ela confessa que mentiu porque ela não poderia enfrentar o fim de sua amizade. Twilight em seguida, executa o mesmo feitiço em Fluttershy, Fluttershy e exclama que ela teve o pior pesadelo. Twilight restaura Rarity, que joga fora a pedra e diz: "E nunca mais vamos falar sobre isso". Em seguida é Pinkie Pie, que ri da anterior situação. As amigas encontram Rainbow Dash, que ainda está com a lavagem cerebral, deitada em uma nuvem, acreditando ser Cloudsdale. Twilight e as outras pôneis se deslocam até Rainbow Dash com o balão, e Fluttershy tenta acordar Rainbow Dash, para que Twilight possa restaurar sua personalidade. No entanto, Fluttershy, agora de volta à sua personalidade amável, não pôde ter uma abordagem agressiva, e acorda Dash educadamente e a pergunta se ela pode segurá-la. Isso faz com que Dash agarre "Cloudsdale" e voe para longe. Twilight, Rarity, Applejack e Pinkie Pie começam a caçar ela, enquanto Fluttershy puxa o balão. Applejack consegue laçar Rainbow Dash, mas a corda, agarrada na Pinkie Pie e no casco de Rarity, fazem com que elas sejam arrastadas para fora do balão, enquanto Rarity grita que Pinkie deveria ter segurado a corda, ainda ligada a pégaso que corria. Fluttershy é incapaz de manter-se até que ela se lembrou sobre o governo de Discórdia sobre Ponyville. Ela supera a Rainbow Dash e os outros são capazes de a garantir enquanto Twilight reverte Dash a seu eu anterior. Derrotando Discórdia As amigas confrontam Discórdia, que está sentado em um trono segurando um copo de achocolatado. Ele bebe o copo e joga fora o achocolatado, que explode. Discórdia, ainda confiante de sua incapacidade de ser derrotado, torna-se um alvo aberto. No entanto, agora que as seis pôneis podem exercer os seus elementos, eles combinam seus poderes e disparam um arco-íris gigante, assim como fizeram quando derrotaram Nightmare Moon, causando uma explosão muito parecida com o Arco-Íris Supersônico. Discórdia assiste com horror antes de ser transformado em pedra, mais uma vez. Ponyville volta ao normal, e todo o caos e desarmonia causada pelo Discórdia é neutralizado. Final No final do episódio, Princesa Celestia realiza uma cerimônia em Canterlot, honrando os pôneis por terem derrotado Discórdia, onde um novo vitral que representa a vitória dos amigos é revelada. Sequência de fechamento Segundo o diretor Jayson Thiessen, um dos artistas de storyboard decidiu embarcar a sequência da cerimônia de premiação no final do episódio como o equivalente ao final de Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança, embora partes da sequência foram cortadas para encurtar o episódio. Créditos Este é o último episódio em que Lauren Faust é produtora executiva, o último episódio a usar a música tema original e o último episódio onde DHX Media é creditado como "Studio B!". Este é também o primeiro episódio que não apresenta o tema de My Little Pony nos créditos finais. Citações ::Para mais citações, veja a transcrição do episódio. :Pinkie Pie: Pode parar com isso! É melhor você pensar bem antes de rir da Pink...ie Pie! :Fluttershy: Ah, é? Bom, ha, ha. :Pinkie Pie: Para! :Fluttershy: Não. Ha, ha. :Pinkie Pie: Para! :Fluttershy: Não. Ha ha ha ha. :Discórdia: Continue tentando, Twilight Sparkle. de escárnio Quem sabe a mágica da amizade te ajude. E agora, se me der licença, eu tenho que espalhar o caos. :Discórdia: Ah, imagina! A capital mundial do caos. :Twilight Sparkle: Não posso imaginar nada. Tá escuro demais. sobressalta-se :de água :Discórdia: Bom, espera alguns minutos e conseguirá ver com a bela luz do dia. Ou não. :Spike: Oh! A–ah, hm, ah! Hm! Oh... Por que fez isso, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: É que parecia tão em paz. :Fluttershy: Twilight, o que é ensopado e ignorante? :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, eu não tô aguentando mais— de água :Fluttershy: A sua cara! clangor :Twilight Sparkle: grunhe Onde ela tá? Cadê a Rarity? :Applejack: Eu sei lá. :Twilight Sparkle: Ah! É mentira! :Twilight Sparkle: Viram, garotas? Conseguimos! Achamos os Elementos da Harmonia! Juntas! :Applejack: boceja Hm. :Twilight Sparkle: Mas não dão a mínima, certo? :Todas: Não! :Twilight Sparkle: suspira Nunca pensei que isso aconteceria. As minhas amigas... se tornaram tolas completas! Colar! Colar! Colar! Colar! E... uma coroa grande! Vamos, turma, depressa! :Twilight Sparkle: Ah! Parabéns, Spike, você é a nova Rainbow Dash. :Spike: Uh? Hm... :Twilight Sparkle: Agora vamos! :Spike: Ah, eu? Mas e se ela descobrir que eu estou me passando por ela? Ah, isso não é legal. :Twilight Sparkle: Paciência, você é a Rainbow Dash. :Twilight Sparkle: Cuidado, aí vem o Tom! :Twilight Sparkle: Não preciso de vocês também. Com amigas como vocês, quem precisa de... inimigos...? :Twilight Sparkle: Tem razão, Spike. Eu tenho que lutar pelas minhas amizades. Por elas. Por mim. E também por Equestria! :Rarity: de esforço físico E nunca mais vamos falar sobre isso. :Rainbow Dash: Pfft. Que mané lealdade! Vocês já viram Ponyville? É um desastre! Eu vou ficar aqui em Cloudsdale onde tudo é o máximo. :Rarity: Espera aí, como é que ela pode pensar que aquela nuvenzinha seja Cloudsdale? :Applejack: Do mesmo jeito que ele fez você pensar que aquela rocha era um diamante. :Rarity: sobressalta-se Pensei que concordamos em nunca mais falar sobre isso. :Fluttershy: Ah, será que tudo bem se eu te segurar um pouco contra a sua vontade? :Rarity: Oh, Fluttershy, quer dar um jeito e voar MAIS RÁPIDO, por favor? :Fluttershy: choraminga Não consigo! :Twilight Sparkle: Se não conseguir, a Discórdia vence! :Fluttershy: sobressalta-se Aquele grande... e burro... MISERÁVEL! :Rainbow Dash: grunhe Me larguem! Eu não preciso de vocês! Me deixem em paz! :Twilight Sparkle: Muito bem, garotas, vamos mostrar pra ele do que a amizade é capaz! :Pinkie Pie: Espera, espera! Hm, aaah... os beiços Nah... rosna Galeria en:The Return of Harmony Part 2 es:El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 2 ja:リターン・オブ・ハーモニー ko:조화의 원소, 부활! -두번째- pl:Powrót do Harmonii ru:Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Categoria:Episódios da 2ª temporada